Fangirl Jealousy eh?
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Whenever May sees Drew fangirls crowded around Drew, she feels mad but she doesn’t know why she feels like this. She asks Soledad why she’s like this and Soledad says, “Its jealousy.”
1. Chapter 1

Fangirl Jealousy eh?

**Summary: **Whenever May sees Drew fangirls crowded around Drew, she feels mad but she doesn't know why she feels like this. She asks Soledad why she's like this and Soledad says, "Its jealousy."

**Pairing: **DrewxMay, Contestshipping and SoledadMay friendship.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Pokemon I would at least make the characters age.

**A/N: **If you don't like Contestshipping, then press the "Back" button and no one will get hurt of the Contestshippers (like me cough) Oh and **Is a weirdo and proud of it **wanted me to make a multi-chapter fanfic of Contestshipping so I decided to make one for her. Oh and if you're a WAY TOO obsessive fangirl of Drew and is offended by this story, GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!

Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh Drew!"

"I saw you on TV!"

"Can you give me an autograph?!"

"I love you, Drew!"

Fangirls were around Drew after he won the Olivine City's Pokemon Contest. They seemed to love Drew due to his looks and his appeals. Seriously, there is a girl who can get jealous of them and that girl's name is May.

May has unusual feelings for the green haired boy and she gets this really odd feeling whenever his fangirls are around him. It makes her want to push all of them aside and keep Drew to herself. Heck, why is she even thinking this?

"_C'mon May…he's just your rival!!" _she thought as she got up.

She noticed that the fangirls left and she went up to Drew.

"Congratulations on your win, Drew. If there was a bit more time, I would've won."

"Thanks, you did your best too."

This made the brunette girl blush. Drew is such a sweet talker. He would always make her blush furiously whenever he praised her of something. Then the two coordinators heard screaming and squealing.

Oh great…Fangirls…

"DREW!!" yelled a bunch of Drew fangirls as they ran towards Drew.

May quickly stepped aside as saw Drew get run over by his obsessive fans. This made May far beyond mad. She pouted and ran off.

"_Why do I get such a feeling whenever fangirls are around Drew?" _

She ran until she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The person turned to stare at her and widen her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay May." she said.

May knew that voice instantly. It was Soledad.

"Soledad!"

"Hey, how are you?"

May really admired Soledad. She thinks of her as a friendly rival. She met this beautiful woman at the Grand Festival. She was a friend of Drew's. That's it! She can ask Soledad why she gets a funny feeling whenever his fangirls are around Drew.

"Soledad…can I ask you something?"

May and Soledad walked off from the Pokemon Contest Hall and into a restraunt. After the match, May was really starving and she's actually glad that she's eating with a girl. Whenever she eats with Drew, she would always have to pay.

Stupid Drew…

As they were waiting for the noodles, May's favorite dish, the brunette girl asked a question to the salmon haired woman.

"Soledad…um…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Um…you see…I get this really strange feeling whenever I am around Drew and I get another strange feeling whenever his fangirls are around…what is this feeling?"

Soledad giggled. Even though May was a girl like her and she knows when a person loves another, but she's somewhat oblivious to a person's feelings for her. The older woman knew exactly what those feelings were.

"The feelings you have…are called, love and jealousy…you have feelings for Drew while you get jealous when he's around his fans…"

* * *

Me: That ends Chapter 1.

Harley: Aww, it's just getting to the good part!

Me: Well, everyone loves cliffhangers so I put one here in the first chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: My updates are a bit slower since I can only get on at night and during the afternoon because of school.

May: Ugh, that sucks.

Me: Totally…

* * *

"The feelings you have…are called, love and jealousy…you have feelings for Drew while you get jealous when he's around his fans…"

May just stared at the older woman in shock. What did she just say? That she has feelings for the green haired boy? You got to be kidding!

"You're playing around aren't you Soledad…?" asked May. "That's a lie…I don't have feelings for him…"

"Don't deny it." commanded Soledad. "It's true."

May couldn't believe her ears, was Soledad lying? No…Soledad may be a rival but she will never lie to May. But…it can't be true can it? But there was no way…

"It's…true?"

"Yes…it seems that your feelings for Drew is very strong…you should confess to him."

That…wasn't a lie…it seems that what Soledad was saying was true…May does have feelings for him…She held her hand close to her heart.

"…I guess you're right Soledad…" she said. "I…will try to confess my feelings for him…but…"

"But?

"But…I'm worried that maybe one of his fangirls will take him away from me…"

Soledad smiled at the younger brunette girl and patted her head.

"Don't worry, Drew will accept your confession if you confess to him…I think he likes you more than his fangirls."

Those words made May's heart feel relieved and relaxed like a Snorlax feeling relaxed after it woke up from a nap. The brunette girl's eyes started to swell up with tears. Then she started to cry.

"I-I-I hope Drew accepts my c-confession!"

The salmon pink-haired woman went up to the younger girl and comforted her.

"Don't worry, he will accept it…I'm sure of it."

May started to sob on Soledad throughout the night. The older woman comforted her and took her to a Pokemon Center and booked her a room and which the older woman left because she wanted to leave the bandanna girl alone and think about the situation. She eventually stopped crying at midnight and fell asleep waiting for the morning sun to shine and so that she can wake up and meet the boy she loves dearly.

As Pidgeys and Dodrios started to chirp, May woke up with a goal in her mind:

Confess to Drew

"_All right, its morning!" _she thought as she got off the Pokemon Center's rental bed. _"In order for Drew to know and accept my feelings, I must first get rid of those fangirls!!"_

To her amazement, she saw Drew in the Pokemon Center. He was sitting on a couch watching the television with his Roserade. He looked like a statue because he didn't move an inch. The curious girl went up to the coordinator and said-

"Anybody home?"

Drew turned to see May and was startled.

"Uwah!"

He fell off the couch but luckily, Roserade caught him in a nick of time. Its trainer thanked the rose Pokemon and turned to stare at the green bandanna girl.

"You startled me there, May."

"I'm sorry."

Then she started to giggle. Drew asked what was so funny to her and she said

"The face you made when I startled you was just simply funny!"

May started to crack up. Drew's face turned red and told her to stop in a polite way since talking impolitely is very abnormal for him. The brunette stopped laughing and started to laugh again because of the somewhat blush in Drew's face.

"How cute, you're blushing!!"

* * *

Me: Ugh…this is kind of short yet very cute at the same time. I promise that Chapter 3 will be a bit longer than this chapter.

May: You really promise?

Me: Yeah, I never break promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: I'm back with chapter 3. I'm actually surprised that this story is getting good reviews! It makes me so happy.

Soledad: That's good to hear.

Me: Yeah!

* * *

"How cute, you're blushing!"

"W-w-what?!" yelled Drew in shock. "A-a-am not!"

May giggled. Drew turned away to not stare at the brunette girl's smiling face. The truth is…he likes her too but since his fangirls are in his way every time he tried to confess his feelings to her, he's starting to lose hope.

"_Even if I tried to confess to her right here and right now…I'll bet my fangirls are going to show up…"_

He sighed.

"_There's only one chance and that's the chance I've got right-_

"Um…excuse me…" said a quiet, mouse-like voice.

Drew and May turned to see a girl. She had brown hair with sapphire eyes like May. This girl looked like May but she had her hair in a ponytail and she was a bit shorter than her. She was clothed in an orange turtleneck shirt with yellow overalls. Her shoes were orange and yellow too and she had a little purse like thing around her shoulder and hanging from her side.

"You're Drew aren't you?" she asked. "I saw you on T.V…"

"Who are you?" Drew asked as he never saw this girl before.

"My name is Selenia." she said with a nervous tone finally coming out of her. "I-I'm a big fan of yours and I want to say…I love you!"

This gave May a big shock. Her eyes widen with shock. Those three words can break someone's heart and can give another a big shock.

"Excuse me?"

"W-Will you teach me how to be a Coordinator?" she asked. "I saw you on T.V and your Roserade is just graceful…I want my Pokemon to be graceful like it too."

Roserade started to blush.

"...Well…I don't know if I can teach you...Hey! Maybe May can teach you!"

Selenia stared at the bandanna girl coordinator. She smiled at the pony-tailed girl but the girl gave a glare.

"No, it HAS to be you Drew." she said. "I want to learn from an experienced coordinator not a coordinator that's a mediocre level."

May is finally fumed with anger.

"What did you call me?" she yelled.

"Do you want me to repeat it?" replied Selenia. "A Coordinator that's a mediocre level is what you are."

That's it. May has had it with this bitch. She got up and walked off, leaving Selenia with a puzzled Drew. Drew was angry too, not because of May's anger but with Selenia's attitude.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Drew as ht turned to Selenia.

"I want you to teach me to be a good coordinator!"

"But you made May angry!"

"That's what she gets for interfering with MY business."

Drew cursed under his breath. He has had it with this girl. He returned his Roserade back into its Pokeball and went after May.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere…"

"You can't! You have to stay here and teach me!"

"Teach yourself to get rid of that attitude."

With that said, Drew ran off to find the bandanna girl. He checked outside of the Pokemon Center but she wasn't there. He then ran off away from the Pokemon Center.

"_Where are you?" _he thought as he ran.

* * *

Me: IT'S…SO…SHORT!!

Drew: Why is it so short?

Me: Because…I don't know…in fact…there are only two more chapters until this fic is finished but the good news is that there's a sequel. Oh and Selenia is just an OC for this chapter. She won't appear ever again in this story or it's sequel…

Drew: I am happy…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: All these good reviews are making me a really happy girl!

Drew: I'm glad to hear that.

Me: Me too!! I'm also going to be a happy girl when Tales of Vesperia walkthrough comes out! Since I can't get an Xbox 360, I might just as well stick with the walkthrough like I did with the Japanese Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World stuff but this time, Tales of Vesperia is in English so I'll understand what they're saying.

Drew: Um…I have no clue what you're saying…

* * *

Drew kept running to find May. He wanted to tell her that she's the only woman he wants and that she will always be in his heart as his true love. He searched high and low for the brunette girl, not by a hint of giving up in his eyes. He truly loves May.

"May!" he yelled. "Where are you?!"

Drew still kept searching. As he got to the outskirts of Olivine City, there was no sign of May. He went back inside the city and kept searching for her. As he got back to the Pokemon Center, he saw May using the telephone in the Pokemon Center.

"_I wonder when she got back to the Pokemon Center…wait…I wasted 30 minutes trying to find her and she was in the Pokemon Center the whole time?! Ugh…I've got a bone to pick with her…"_

Drew went inside and saw that May was done using the phone. The green haired boy went up to the brunette. May turned around and saw the green haired boy. As she saw him, her eyes widen.

"Drew…" she whispered softly.

"May…"

"Weren't you going to teach Selenia how to be a graceful coordinator?"

"About that…I…refused the offer…"

May's heart became unusually relaxed and it was full of relief. She felt glad that Drew rejected her offer.

"May…there's something I wanted to tell you-

May flashed something on front of his face. Drew was startled as he yelped softly and fell to the ground on his bottom.

"W-W-What was that?"

May smiled and told him that she's going to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace Cup. She's going to a city called Snow Point City to train first. She also told him that the contest master, Wallace was going to be there and she got an invitation to join the Contest.

"Not to mention that Ash and Brock are there too!" she said. "I'm glad that I'll see them again! They are my best friends you know!"

Drew felt happy and sad for May. The happy reason was that he's happy for her as she'll go to Sinnoh and participate in a contest hosted by Wallace, the infamous Contest Master, but the sad part was that he wouldn't be seeing her for a while.

"Don't worry Drew; it'll be hosted on TV so you'll get to see me!"

"When are you leaving?" asked Drew.

"Tomorrow at noon, I'm so excited!!"

Drew paused as he hid his eyes under his bangs. May's smile disappeared to a frown of worriment. She asked him if he was okay and Drew said that he was okay. Then May paused.

"Don't lie Drew…" she said. "I can see it in your eyes…you're crying in the inside…is me leaving that sad?"

"N-No…I'm happy for you but…come…to the dock…there's something I want to tell you…"

With that, Drew left the Pokemon Center, leaving May with worry and doubt. She followed him to the dock as soon as it got dark. The two Coordinators sat down and saw the stars. They were very pretty and very bright.

"May…there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I…I…"

May just stared at the male coordinator. He was somewhat blushing as red as May's old red bandanna.

"I…I LOVE YOU!"

After those loud words coming out of his mouth, there was a long silence. The only thing that was heard was the soft breathing from the two coordinators. This was going to be one night that they aren't surely to forget.

* * *

Me: Oh my gosh! Drew confessed to May!!

Drew: Oh my gosh! Why is this chapter so short?

Me: So I can focus on the last chapter and the sequel one-shot of this story!!

Drew: Oh…I see…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: Oh god, it's the last chapter!

Harley: Oh god, why does this story have to end?

Me: There's a sequel…well…I'm thinking of making it a trilogy or something…

Harley: Just make this chapter long, okay hon?

Me: Don't call me that.

* * *

"I…I LOVE YOU!!" he yelled.

May blushed and turned away from him, staring at the sea with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Drew was far beyond pink…no, he was beyond red.

"The truth is…" the brunette girl said after a moment of hesitation.

She stopped. Her heart felt like that it wanted to come out of May's chest. She couldn't hold it much longer as she ran off.

"Wait, May!" yelled Drew as he ran after her.

The bright stars in the sky were covered by the clouds as it started to sprinkle down the earth. Drew was running to catch the brunette girl he loved dearly telling her to wait and finish her sentence. The green bandanna girl stopped in the middle of the road. It started to pour for some odd reason…

"Drew…" whispered May. "Why…did you have to confess to me when I was going to confess to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I like you…I really do…I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I loved you but since your fangirls kept getting in my way…I started to doubt myself…no…actually…I started to doubt myself when Selenia interfered with my confession…when she said, 'I love you' to you…I envied her because she wasn't shy about it like I was…"

"May…"

May turned to face Drew but she put her body and put her warmth on Drew's body. He blushed and thought to himself that her body was really warm as he wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't ever doubt yourself again…"

May smiled as she heard Drew say those words. Her smile was so small that it was hard for Drew to notice if she was smiling or not. As they parted from the hug, May held Drew's hand and said-

"I'll win that ribbon…for the both of us!" she said as she let go.

"Good luck…I'll watch you on T.V." he replied.

May chuckled and told him that she'll be going back to the Pokemon Center and Drew was going back to the hotel he was staying in. As they parted ways, May whispered

"I hope I can win…"

--

It was noon and the boat was ready for departure. May already got on the boat; she was out on the dock to see Soledad waving at her and Harley was just standing there, giving her a smirk. Oddly, Drew wasn't there.

"_I wonder where he went…Hm…maybe he caught a cold from when we were standing in the rain last night…oh great…it's all my fault…"_

The ship started to move. May was staring at the docks of Olivine City waving good bye to Soledad and Harley. Then she noticed that Drew just appeared and she started to smile and waved with both hands to greet all three of her rivals a farewell.

Drew seemed proud for May but in the inside, he was deeply sad. He didn't want May to go but he has to since this is a chance for her to visit her friends in Sinnoh. Soledad and Harley walked away from the worried green haired boy as he continued to stare at the horizon.

"Good luck May…"

* * *

Me: SO SHORT!!

May: Why is it so short?

Me: Because I need to work on the sequel as well…

May: Oh yeah…


End file.
